Steel Mill
Steel | cost = true | timecost = 1d 6h | goldcost = 95,000 | concretecost = 5,400 | ironcost = 7,200 | assistreward = | maxassists = 20 | raidreward = | occupyreward = | sell = | game file name = comp_resMill_steel }} Overview Building the Steel Mill is going to test the player's resource strain, but this is a necessary step in order to reach any unit requiring Steel in order to work with. Players will need to bite the bullet and figure out a good way of getting 7,200 Iron while building their Concrete. Once a player has a Steel Mill, they will keep it running as much as they can, because it is crucial to build themselves that tank battalion they always wanted. Not only that, but to keep said tanks running and out of repair, they're going to need lots of Steel. To maximize production, players will place their buildings where visitors (Friends) will see them immediately when they open your world. This makes its easy for them to help the player. After the 1.5 Patch, players can now upgrade Steel Mills for a higher Steel output. Building a Steel Mill is required for the achievement "Starting to Refine Yourself". Goods | input2 = | output = | good1 = Crucible Steel | good1image = | good1time = 2h | good1baseinput1 = 300 | good1baseinput2 = 100 | good1baseoutput = 200 | good2 = Stainless Steel | good2image = | good2time = 4h | good2baseinput1 = 750 | good2baseinput2 = 250 | good2baseoutput = 500 | good3 = Tool Steel | good3image = | good3time = 8h | good3baseinput1 = 1250 | good3baseinput2 = 415 | good3baseoutput = 835 | good4 = Tempered Steel | good4image = | good4time = 16h | good4baseinput1 = 2000 | good4baseinput2 = 665 | good4baseoutput = 1350 | good5 = Carbon Steel | good5image = | good5time = 1d | good5baseinput1 = 2250 | good5baseinput2 = 750 | good5baseoutput = 1500 }} , | good1reward = | good2 = Armor Patch Kit | good2image = | good2time = 19h | good2cost = , | good2reward = }} Notes * Based on this information, you only need 1/4 of the Steel cost in Coal. * The Stainless Steel is the most efficient way of converting Steel, allowing you to produce 500 Steel every 4 Hours for a total of 500 x 6 = 3,000 Steel in a 24-Hr day. * Provided you have the Iron to match, a single regular, level 3 Coal Mine (30 Coal/Hour) will yield 720 Coal/day and thus allow you to produce ~1,500 Steel/day. *A single Advanced Coal Mine (60 Coal/Hour) will yield 1,440 Coal/day equivalent to ~3,000 Steel/day provided you have the Iron (4,500 Iron/day) with a single Steel Mill. Levels | interval = | uv1 = 750 | uv2 = 1,125 | uv3 = 1,500 | uv4 = 1,875 | uv5 = 2,250 | uv6 = 2,625 | uv7 = 3,000 | uv8 = 3,375 | uv9 = 3,750 | uv10 = 4,125 | timecost = true | timecost1 = 1d 6h | timecost2 = 5m | timecost3 = 15m | timecost4 = 1h | timecost5 = 1h | timecost6 = 2h | timecost7 = 2h | timecost8 = 4h | timecost9 = 8h | timecost10 = 12h | goldcost = true | goldcost1 = 95,000 | goldcost2 = 500 | goldcost3 = 1,000 | goldcost4 = 1,300 | goldcost5 = 5,200 | goldcost6 = 20,800 | goldcost7 = 41,600 | goldcost8 = 83,200 | goldcost9 = 124,800 | goldcost10 = 187,200 | concretecost = true | concretecost1 = 5,400 | concretecost2 = 60 | concretecost3 = 125 | concretecost4 = 340 | concretecost5 = 1,020 | concretecost6 = 2,040 | concretecost7 = 4,080 | concretecost8 = 6,120 | concretecost9 = 9,180 | concretecost10 = 13,770 | woodcost = true | woodcost2 = 60 | woodcost3 = 125 | lumbercost = true | lumbercost4 = 340 | lumbercost5 = 1,020 | lumbercost6 = 2,040 | lumbercost7 = 4,080 | lumbercost8 = 6,120 | lumbercost9 = 9,180 | lumbercost10 = 13,770 | ironcost = true | ironcost1 = 7,200 }} Category:Resource Collector